Joey Fink
Joey Fink was a resident of Manhattan, New york before the outbreak where he worked as a car salesman. During the outbreak, he was forced to take shelter with a few other survivors when his car crashed near Oakfield Georgia, where he stayed along with the others in the police precinct, though they later relocated after the station was overrun. Character Joey was about 4'9 with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was very clean-shaven, insisting on shaving, explaining this in a joking comment, stating that; 'The Ladies don't like facial hair' He is an idealist, talking of more optimistic things rather than depressing and gloomy comments. His health was a massive problem, namely his Asthma attacks and his low blood pressure, the first of which required specific medication which became hard to find, meaning that he started hoarding the medication. Pre-Outbreak Joey worked as a car salesman in Manhattan, New York, where he worked for numerous years. It was here he also learned how to hotwire cars and pick locks, though why he bothered to learn this is a mystery. His first holiday was in Georgia, though he had intended to get to Atlanta, his car broke down and went to a garage for repairs in Oakfield, Georgia. By the time it was repaired, The outbreak had started and he attempted to flee the town, though his car crashed as he attempted to leave and he was forced to take shelter in the town's police station. Post-Outbreak Following the first week of the outbreak, Joey volunteered to help Quentin Barnes, a fellow survivor also in the station, to collect guns from a gun shop from across the street due to his former. They have a run in with Zombies along the way, with Joey barely managing to kill one of them by partly impaling it with a broken sign post, leaving Quentin to finish it off. After unlocking the door for Quentin, Joey rushed back to the precinct to inform the others of the soon arriving shipment of fire arms, but suffered an asthma attack and nearly blacked out by the time he reached the precinct. When Quentin returns, Martin O'Neill, the sheriff of Oakfield, and Louise Parker, a trained nurse, to find medication for Joey. Both Quentin and another officer, deputy Joseph Schneider, go and succesfully loot the pharmacy of Oakfield. During the time they are gone, Joey witnesses Maria Curtis arguing with her husband, Frank Curtis, though remains quiet and avoids interrupting the dispute. During the night, the U.S. Military launches an attack on Oakfield and fails, leading to a number of military and civilian casualties. With many of the town's buildings burnt out and destroyed following the assault, the survivors prepare to leave the town but are attacked by walkers shortly before they leave, leading to Maria being killed and Frank being bitten. They then manage to escape via an abandoned military truck, though Frank's pyschological condition deteriorates. By early dawn the next day, their truck breaks down and they are forced to take shelter in a gas station. However, Frank finally succumbs to the infection and reanimates as a zombie, forcing Quentin to kill the reanimated Frank, causing Louise to burst into tears. After burying Frank, the survivors head on their way after taking a station wagon and arrive at a farm, which they then investigate when they notice there are lights on in the farmhouse. They discover that the Mcluskie's inhabit the farm, and learn that they have been hidden in their house since the outbreak began. Andrew Mcluskie, the grandfather of the family, allow them to take refuge at his farm after a short spell of mistrust, allowing the survivors to rest in return for their co-operation in helping on the farm. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Survivors from New York